Clever Kids Primary
by Windyspirit of Darkpack
Summary: Taylor Loves her school, but when it burns down, what will she do?


**The Clever kids primary**

**Chapter 1**

Hi, this story is about my teacher. She is crazy, has three sheep as pets and her name is Miss Abracker Dandruff. Her sheep's names are: Melonmouth, Fluffywool and Sheeptalk. I know, it's crazy isn't it? The only problem is that my parents told Miss Dandruff that because of my awful rapport, I will walk her sheep EVERY day! This is what happened the first time…

"Yes, Miss Dandruff, I will bring Sheeptalk home before six. Yes I know. Uh hu, yeah, Ok, bye!" I quickly hung up on Miss Dandruff. I was lucky, I only had to deal with one crazy sheep. Sheeptalk immediately pulled me towards the swing set. I know, it's a sheep but it suddenly started swinging like crazy! I pulled Sheeptalk towards the road again. He started chasing his tail, then he talked. "Um, will you turn around? I want to do my business!" Yes, I know, that is what a crazy woman's sheep told me! At least I understood his name now!

This is what happened on the first day. By the way, Miss Dandruff DOES have a lot of dandruff in her hair! Or is it lice? I swear I saw it moving once… Anyway the story!

"Taylor, you are in Miss Dandruffs class", boomed the voice of our headmistress. At the mention of Miss Dandruff, a few kids snickered. I sighed, stood up and walked over to Miss Dandruff's class. From that moment onward I knew she liked sheep. Even the desks looked like sheep. "Taylor, please sit next to Laria Puckett."

This is a story telling you how I knew it was lice on her hair.

I stood next to Miss Dandruff, waiting for her to tell me what to do. "Taylor, go to Mr Grunnings classroom and take the small white bag, okay?" When I picked up the white bag and looked into it, I saw a lot of lice removal. As soon as Miss Dandruff stepped out of the classroom with the small white bag, I followed her. When she stepped into a bathroom stall, I peeped through the small holle. She was applying the lice removal on her own hair, I thought it was for Larry Benson, he had a few lice himself! But I never thought it would have been Miss Dandruffs dandruff filled hair! At least I now she doesn't have a medical problem with dandruff…

I have always had weird teachers.

Grade 1: Mr Grunnings, he is a very lazy teacher. We were lucky if he even woke up!

Grade 2: Mrs Sunnyvale, she spoke so fast we didn't know what she was saying. But if you went to her desk, not knowing what to do, she would scream at you!

Grade 3: Miss Malaya Todups. She is bald, has more than 18 nose piercings, 7 tatoos on her face and tattooed eyes!

Grade 4: Mr Tom Thompsons, he screamed on you for no reason, can't talk in an inside voice and has 21 wives. Rumour has it that he has killed a teacher in this school. I don't believe them.

Grade 5: Mr Harry, he has so much hair, well everywhere, I don't even know how he looks like! Or his surname.

Grade 6: Miss Abracker Dandruff, you guys know how crazy she is!

So I think I will be cursed to always have horrible teachers in Clever Kids Primary.

Tonight there was a school play, we had rehearsals for over a month. I got the part of Taylor Smith, who is myself. Yeah, I know, the theme of the play is: A Day at School. And everyone got themselves as their character. At least we only sit in a fake classroom on the stage and look like we are studying for a fake maths test. Whoever thought of this idea is totally lame. Oh, and Miss Dandruff brought her sheep. What was she thinking? All I know is that at least Miss Dandruff won't be our teacher in the play! "Miss, may I go to the bathroom?" That was my only line in the whole play. "Taylor Smith to the principal's office! Came the voice of our principal's voice. I frowned, this wasn't in the script. Miss Sunnyvale, our teacher in the play, shooed me out of the classroom. "So what do you have to say for yourself?" Mistress Melanie asked me with a raised eyebrow. Ok, I don't know what was going on. 1. None of this was in the script. 2. Did our headmistress realize we were in a fake classroom? Or that more than 100 people were watching us? 3. None of this made any sense. Next thing I know is waking up in the hospital.

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up from being unconscious, I saw the headmistress, Miss Dandruff, and a lot of the audience and students in the beds next to mine. Everyone had burns all over their faces, cuts here and there, but Miss Melanie most of all. "Hi, I'm Doctor William. I see you are quite better now!" Said a man in a lab coat with a bald head. "Why am I in the hospital?" I asked as politely as possible. "Well, you see, Melanie accidently tipped over a candle on her desk and everyone got hurt in the fire. Though I must say, you look the worst of all the patients but you are the only one conscious!" He brought me a mirror. I couldn't believe how awful I looked! I had bags under my eyes, I was covered in cuts and bruises, not to mention a lot of burns. Most of my hair, normally a dull brown, was black. My left eyelash was reduced to dust and my clothes was torn. I really looked forward to the play, but now I regretted it. With all my heart, I wished I could erase the play from my mind.

"Miss Taylor? We have done a report on how many people died, and well… More than 150 died." Doc. William told me, I just lowered my head shamefully. I couldn't help but think it was my fault everyone died. When Doc. William walked away, I immediately continued watching my move. It was about a girl with special powers. _I wish I had super powers. Then nobody would have died! _ As if my wish was answered, I saw a rainbow outside and felt an electric shock.

It was midnight and I was reading on my e-reader the hospital gave me. A woman with raspberry pink angel wings appeared. "Hi, I'm Priscilla. And I'm here to answer your call", she spoke with a friendly tone, her voice as smooth as honey. "What call?" "You said you wish and now you have electricity powers!"

"So, Taylor… We examined you and we saw you are finally in perfect condition! You need to stay in the hospital for now, since you need to get your strength back." Doc. William handed me a box. "What's this for?" I asked while ripping the wrapping paper of. "Well, you grandparents, uncles and aunts, sent you a package full of sweets!" "Wow! Tell them I say thanks!"

While everyone was asleep, I climbed out of bed, willing my "electricity powers" would come. After almost giving up, I tried one last time. I lifted one of my hands up and brought it down quickly. Lightning bolts shot out of my hands, making it look like there was a storm inside the building! I was shocked, I had thought it was a dream, but here was proof. Proof shooting out of my fingers!

From that night on I spent every night practicing until my head felt as if it would burst!


End file.
